Sólo Amor
by Amy Welch
Summary: Edward y Bella no se enamoraron en circunstancias muy normales y tampoco eran una pareja normal. Sin embargo, se aman. Edward al principio es un chico tierno y tímido pero... ¿qué hacer cuando Edward comienza a mostrar su verdadero yo y se convierte en su peor pesadilla? ¿Qué hacer cuando el comienza a maltratarla? Por ejemplo, cuando Edward la ahorca... HISTORIA PAUSADA.
1. El Primer Día

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**_

Capítulo 1: El Primer Día

El primer día de clases en Forks, miles de alumnos de nuevo ingreso llegaban al instituto y otros tantos pasaban al siguiente año, en la entrada de la preparatoria había un gran cartel de un llamativo color amarillo canario con letras rojas que rezaba: "Bienvenidos espartanos"

Bella rodó los ojos al ver el anuncio, odiaba los primeros días de clases, eso significaba hacer amigos y sociabilizar con todo el mundo... otra vez. Experimenaba aquello, prácticamente cada año gracias a que sus padres Charlie y Reneé cambiaban de residencia constantemente, el año pasado habían vivido en Phoenix pero a Reneé le pareció un lugar demasiado caluroso y decidieron mudarse a Forks, Washington, el lugar más húmedo y frío de todos los Estados Unidos.

El timbre que anunciaba la primera clase sonó y Bella se dirigió a su salón. Varios alumnos hicieron lo mismo. Tomó asiento y a su lado había una chica de ojos grises y cabello negro corto

-Hola- le saludó ella -Me llamo Alice Brandon ¿y tú?

La hiperactiva chica la miraba con ojos ávidos de información

-Isabella Swan- dijo -Pero prefiero que me digan Bella- se apuró a corregir

La chica le sonrió -Bien Bella, parece que tu y to seremos buenas amigas

En ese momento entró el profesor, un maestro alto y de ojos azules

Bella torció la boca _Parece que todos tienen los ojos de color aquí excepto yo_ pensó

-Yo soy el profesor Bryan y les daré la materia de Geografía...

Durante la siguiente hora el maestro dió un discurso acerca de su forma de evaluar, su forma de trabajo y etc, etc, etc

Pasaron varios días, Bella se hizo amiga de Rosalie, una chica rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo escultural que parecía haberse salido de una de las páginas de la revista Vouge, pero que era excesivaemnte agresiva y tenía la boca de un camionero.

Un día, en la clase de matemáticas un tímido chico de ojos verdes se acercó a Bella

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Ella volteó, era el chico más guapo que ella había visto en toda su vida, unos hermosos ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo y pómulos afilados, además de que tenía un rubor imposible en toda la cara.

-C-claro- contestó

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó él

-Be-Bella Swan

-Yo soy Edward Cullen- le sonrió

Todos los días era lo mismo, el llegaba, la saudaba y se sentaba a su lado.

Una extraña sensación nacía en el estómago de Bella cada que lo veía.

Llegaba a casa y se tiraba en la cama de su cuarto a imaginar en su mente los ojos verdes de Edward. Reneé sabía que algo le pasaba a Bella.

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa? Estás rara

-Nada mamá- contestaba

-No te creo, soy tu madre Bella, ¿puedes contarme lo que sea deacuerdo?

Ella asentía

_Oh Dios Mío, ¿qué me pasa?, ¿qué me pasa?_

OoO

Era la hora del almuerzo, habían pasado tres meses desde el inicio del ciclo y todo el mundo ya tenía amigos.

Bella estaba sentada con Alice, Rosalie, Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Mike y Ben, sus amigos

-Hey Bella- la distrajo Alice, ya que ella miraba desde la distancia a Edward que estaba sentado en otra mesa junto con todos los chicos del equipo de futbol americano, se había vuelto popular ya que lo habían nombrado capitán.

-¿Qué?- contestó

-¿A qué ya sabeis que Rosalie ya se consiguió galán?

Todos se sorprendieron a coro

-¿En serio?- dijo Angela -¿Quién es?

Rosalie se irguió en su asiento, orgullosa -Emmet McCarty- una gran sonrisa estaba plasmada en su cara

-¿Qué ese no es el musculoso del equipo de futbol?- exclamó Lauren

Rosalie sólo asinitió

-¿Cómo vas con Edward?- le preguntó Angela -Mira que se ve que Cullen te quiere

Bella se le quedó viendo -Eso no es cierto, además, él ni siquiera me gusta- mintió

El almuerzo se pasó en chismes de Alice y chistes de Ben, que por cierto, no siempre eran buenos.

Justo cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del descanso Edward Cullen volteó a mirar a Isabella y le dedicó una sonrisa.

El subconciente de Bella daba un triple salto hacia atrás cual gimnasta olímpica, pero por fuera, ella, trataba de disimular su emoción, cosa que se le daba muy bien.

-Bella, ¿has visto lo bueno que está Cullen?- murmuró Lauren mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia su siguiente clase. Bella ocultó su sorpresa y enojo.

Se encogió de hombros -Para mi no es nada del otro mundo- contestó hacia Lauren

Tenía que hacer eso, en verdad, tenía que hacerlo ya que a los ojos de todos a Isabella no le gustaba en lo más mínimo Edward Cullen, aunque por dentro se derritiera por él. Pero nadie tenía que saber aquello.

Además de que estaba con las manos sudorosas y sentía una opresión en el estómago, ya que, la clase que le tocaba ahora, era la de Matemáticas, la clase en la que se sentaba a lado de Edwad Cullen.

Verás, esta no es una historia de amor perfecta de flores, corazones y palabras tiernas. Edward no será el chico tierno con el que todas soñamos ni Bella será la chica sumisa y romántica que está plasmasda en la mayoría de historias aquí. Serán todo lo contrario. Es una historia de amor basada en lo que realmente viven los humanos. En lo que realmente vivimos tú y yo al ver a esa persona por la que suspiramos.

Esta es una historia basada en algo en lo que me pasó a mí, y aunque, tal vez no sea perfecta, fue la mejor época de mi vida, hasta ahora.

Al final, es sólo amor.

OoO

_**Dejen sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado esta nueva historia.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	2. Disculpas

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**_

Capítulo 2: Disculpas

Isabella entró al salón de matemáticas, volteó hacia su lugar y como era de esperarse Edward estaba ahí, unas mariposas furiosas comenzaron a revolotear en su estómago. Llegó a sentarse a su lado

-Hola- le dijo Edward -¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

-Bien, gracias- contestó Bella fría dándole a entender que no deseaba hablar más con él, se sentía incómoda al hacerlo

La clase pasaba lenta y tediosa, Bella era una chica inteligente sin embargo no podía concentrarse gracias a la insistente mirada de Edward sobre ella.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Bella abruptamente

Edward se sorprendió -No- contestó

Bella respiró -Entonces... deja de mirarme ¿quieres?

Edward torció los labios y alzó las cejas para luego mirar hacia el frente y no volver a mirarla. Todo el salón miraba la escena y un intenso rubor cubrió el rostro de Edward.

-¿Sucede algo señorita Swan?- preguntó el maestro, ella sólo negó con la cabeza.

Isabella, de pronto, se sentía mal. _Tal vez no debí haberlo tratado así _pensó _¡Mierda! ¿Y si no vuelve a hablarme?_

El timbre sonó y Bella se reunió con sus amigas, Alice, Rosalie y Ángela que la miraban enojadas y haciendo gestos de desaprobación

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bella

-¿Crees que es gracioso?- reclamó Alice -¿Cuál es la necesidad de dejar a Edward en ridículo frente a toda la clase?

Bella abrió la boca para hablar pero Rosalie le interrumpió

-La mitad de las chicas del instituto están detrás de él Bella, déja de tratarlo tan mal, se vé que el te quiere

Bella reía -Eso no es cierto, él no tiene el menor interés en mi

Tal vez en este momento te estés pregutando el por qué Isabella trata así a Edward, bueno, como cualquier chica Isabella es insegura, ¿qué harías tu si te dicen que un chico como Edward Cullen se muere por ti? ¿No lo pondrías en duda primero?

Para mala suerte de Isabella, en todas las clases coincidía con Edward Cullen ¿Qué materia tocaba ahora? Pues sí, Educación Física. La clase que por cuestión natural, Isabella odiaba. Como puedes ver, ella no tiene los mejores reflejos del mundo, no le gusta el deporte además de que prácticamente se tropieza o cae cada que tiene oportunidad aún en un terreno plano y libre de grietas u obstáculos, todo lo anterior aunado a que Edward Cullen está en su equipo y eso la pone tremendamente nerviosa. ¿No lo odiarías también?

En los casilleros estaban todas las chicas, Bella guaradaba su ropa. El silbato del profesor sonó avisando que tenían que salir a la cancha lo antes posible.

El día de hoy tocaba basquetball, Bella estaba que se moría, la última vez que jugó basquetball le habían dado con el balón en la cara y la nariz le había sangrado.

Todos se acomodaron en sus posiciones, Edward no miraba a Isabella, es más, se podia decir que hasta la ignoraba. Los equipos empezaron a correr de aquí para allá e Isabella en vez de correr sólo caminaba siguiendo a todos. De pronto, ocurre lo insperado, la pelota rebota en los pies de Bella que, por instinto, sostiena ahora el balón en sus manos. Todos gritaban ¡Vámos Bella! ¡Anota! Los jugadores estaban sobre ella e Isabella sólo movía el balón de un lado a otro.

Haremos una pausa. En este momento tal vez te imagines que lo que sigue es que Edward llega quitándole el balón a Bella anotando por ella y que luego le dedica una sonrisa después de que Bella le murmure un "gracias" Pero también sabes de que existen posibiliades de que esto no ocurra. Pues bien, nos inclinaremos por la segunda opción.

Edward Cullen la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa retadora en la cara, esperando a que ella anotara. Bella corrió tan rápido como sus pies lo permitieron y justo cuando estaba enfrente de la canasta lista para anotar, Tanya se atravesó quitándole el balón en un salto, corriendo para el lado contrario. Todos gritaron un ¡Maldición! Y miraban con mala cara a Bella.

Ella sólo cerró los ojos pregutandole a Dios por qué le pasaba eso a ella. Edward se acercó un metro hacia ella para luego reirse prácticamente en su cara. Bella entornó los ojos, estaba enojada

-¿De qué demonios te riés Cullen?

El sólo se encogió de hombros.

El partido terminó, claro, el equipo de Bella perdió y todo el mundo pensaba que era su culpa.

OoO

Para suerte de Bella el timbre de salida sonó y salió corriendo del salón de Biología.

Una voz la llamó desde el pasillo y ella volteó abruptamente, era Emmet, el novio de Rosalie y amigo de Edward

-Emmet, me has asustado

El sonrió

-Lo siento, ¿puedo hablarte un segundo?

-Claro- respondió Bella

Emmet tomó un profundo respiro -Escucha, Edward me ha dicho que no te diga nada pero Bella, en verdad le gustas y no sabes lo resentido que está contigo por lo que pasó hoy. El es una persona muy rencorosa, él enserio te quiere- Emmet

puso una mano sobre el hombro de Bella -Dále una oportunidad, por favor

Dicho esto Emmet se dió la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo. Isabella tenía los ojos abiertos y por un instante se permitió sonreír pensando en Edward _¿Será que enserio le gusto? _

En el estacionamiento estaban todos sus amigos esperándola. Emmet abrazaba a Rosalie, quien tenía una sonrisa demasiado grande en la cara.

Cuando llegó todos estaban riendo ya que Mike estaba platicando una anécdota sobre lo que le había pasado el fin de semana. Bella se internó en la plática.

En la mayoría de las historias Isabella no tiene muchos amigos y en otras es hasta anti-social. Pero aquí no lo és.

Jessica golpeó el brazo de Bella.

-¡Belli!¿¡Ya viste quién viene ahí!- gritó Jessica

Isabella se dió la vuelta.

Bien, sabemos que a Bella le gusta Edward demasiado, pero tú sabes, ella sólo es una chica de insitituto y a una chica puede gustarle más de un chico a la vez. De seguro te ha pasado.

Jacob Black pasó caminando muy cerca de ella, que le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. Jacob se subió a su auto y se fué.

Cuando Bella volteó Lauren tenía la boca abierta

-¡No me digas que te gusta!- exlamó

Bella se ruborizó

-Sólo un poco- se encogió de hombros

Edward Cullen llegó a donde estaba Emmet y a Bella se le paralizó la respiración

-Hola- saludó Edward a todos y en respuesta todo alzaron la cabeza

-¿Emmet vas a querer que te lleve o puedo irme?- preguntó tenso, se veía claramente incómodo

-No, me voy contigo- contestó -Bueno chicos, me voy, los veo mañana- Emmet se despidió con un beso de Rosalie

Edward miraba a Bella con ojos furiosos. Luego caminó con Emmet hasta su auto. Alice llamó la atención de Bella

-Isa, vé a hablar con él. ¡Por Dios! ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo te miraba?- dió un brico -Apuesto a que te está odiando ahora

Isabella estaba renuente, le picaba la lengua por pedirle una disculpa pero no tenía el valor para acercarse a él. Entre todos la aventaron hacia Edward.

-¿Edward?- le llamó Bella

Él se volteó al instante -¿Qué?

-Yo... quería- Bella no encontraba las palabras -quería pedirte una disculpa por lo de Matemáticas

El resopló -Si, no te preoucupes. Tu también perdóname por simplemete mirarte. Adiós Bella- se subió al auto y arrancó. Ni siquiera le dió tiempo a Isabella de decir otra cosa

-Bien, ahora me siento estúpida- se dijo a sí misma

Enfuruñada se dió vuelta hacia sus amigos

-¿Contentos?- dijo

-¿Qué pasó?- inquirió Alice

-Lo que era de esperase, está enojado

-No se de qué te sorprendes Belli, era obvio que estviera enojado

Isabella hizo un gesto con la mano, parándola

-Si, lo que digas ¿podemos irnos?

Alice rodó los ojos y se dió la vuelta para subirse a su auto al igual que Bella

-Adiós chicos- dijo Alice mientras todos le despedían con la mano.

OoO

Al fin sola, Isabella resopló dentro de su camioneta. Se seguía sintiendo culpable, puede que Edward le haya dicho que la perdonaba pero ella sabía que no era así.

Encendió la radio de su camioneta y durante todo el trayecto a su casa se la pasó cantando a todo pulmón Cosmic Love de Florence + The Machine.

_A falling star fell from your heart_

_And landed in my eyes_

_I screamed aloud, as It tore through them_

_And now It's left me blind_

Bella sacudía su cabeza al ritmo de la canción

_The stars, the moon_

_They have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_And no down _

_No day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

Antes de que pudiera detener sus pensamientos su mente viajó hasta el rostro de Edward Cullen, y, sin saber por qué, comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras seguía cantando la canción.

Y es que, a veces es inevitable, te resistes a la idea de que le gustas a un chico cuando tú también te mueres por él y te pican las manos por tocarlo, y sabes que ese día, llegarás a tu casa a cantar como una loca canciones de tu grupo favorito y pensar en él, olvidándote de hacer la tarea porque de pronto, estás tan triste, que eso deja de importar.

A la mejor el título "Disculpas" no fue el mejor nombre para este capítulo. Tal vez hubiera sido el mejor nombre "Edward es una persona rencorosa" pero igual no hubiera sido demasiado estético el título, otros títulos pudieron haber sido "¿Por qué Bella no acepta el hecho de que le gusta a Edward?" pero la verdad, ni yo misma sé el motivo por el cuál yo me rehúsaba al hecho de gustarle a él.

Isabella se rehúsaba al hecho de que lo que comenzaba a nacer en su corazón era amor.

OoO

_**Dejen sus reviews, alerts y favoritos.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	3. Una Confesión

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**_

_**Un agradecimiento muy grande a Sachita Simon por haber recomendado esta historia en Facebook.**_

_**Lo lamento, sé que les dije que ayer actualizaba pero surgió algo y en verdad me fué imposible. Pero aquí estoy con otro capítulo.**_

_**Entre otras cosas me da mucho gusto la buena recepción que ha tenido esta historia.**_

_**Besos, a leer.**_

Capítulo 3: Una Confesión...

La alarma a las 6:00 de la mañana despertó a Bella. Se levantó con pesar y se alistó para la escuela. Se puso unos jeans pegados, una blusa verde lisa y sus Converse. Como era Forks, también inclutó una chamarra negra.

Se quedó frente al espejo

-Bien Bella, tu puedes, puedes hablar con Edward sin tartamudear, puedes hacerlo...puedes hacerlo- se repetía a sí misma

Reneé tocó la puerta con sus nudillos

-Adelante- gritó Bella mientras terminaba de cepillarse los dientes

-¿Bella no vas a desayunar?- preguntó su mamá

-No, la verdad me duele algo el estómago y es tarde. Me voy

Se puso su mochila al hombro y caminó hacia la puerta. Reneé la detuvo

-Sabes que si estás así por un chico puedes contármelo ¿verdad?

_¡Caray! ¿Cómo rayos sabe eso? _Pensaba Bella

-Si mamá, claro no te preocues ¿y papá?- decidió salirse de la conversación

-Se ha ido a trabajar

-Bien, me voy, se hace tarde. Te quiero- Isabella dió un beso en la mejilla de Reneé y salió corriendo por las escaleras.

Reneé la contempló, suspiró. Sabía que Bella estaba pasando pir un momento difícil. La había visto el día anterior al llegar a casa con los ojos hinchados pero ella se subió a su cuarto sin dar ninguna explicación.

OoO

Luego de treinta minutos Bella llegó al instituto. Justo a tiempo, faltando dos minutos para el toque.

Antes de darse cuenta, sus ojos recorrían el estacionamiento en busca del carro de Edward. Bien, el Volvo ahí estaba. Suspiró tranquila sin saber por qué.

Primer clase que tocaba...Geografía. Perfecto, una clase en la que Bella sobresalía.

Llegó al salón pero el maestro ya había entrado y su asiento estaba ocupado.

-¿Profesor puedo pasar?

El maestro escribía algo en el pizarrón mientras murmuraba un "Pase Señorita Swan"

Bella maldijo al mundo entero al ver que el único asiento disponible era el que estaba justo enfrente de Edward, que la miró aun enojado. Se sentó en su lugar y trató de poner atención a la clase, pero sentía en su nuca la intensa mirada de Edward. El maestro hablaba y hablaba algo sobre la enconomía de los países o por lo menos eso es lo que Bella creyó escuchar.

-No has dormido bien ¿verdad?- preguntó Edward con voz profunda. Isabella giró la cabeza

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirió extrañada

Edward señaló sus ojos con el bolígrafo -Tus ojeras

-Es que... tenía insomnio- contestó

-¿Señorita Swan?- le llamó el maestro. Bella inmediatamente se giró hacia el

-¿Díga?

-¿Me puede responder la pregunta que le he hecho?- Isabella se dió cuenta que la mitad de la clase la miraba y escuchó la risa de Edward a sus espaldas.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar -Perdone, no le he escuchado la pregunta- se excusó

-Si, no se preocupe, he visto que estaba muy entretenida con el señor Cullen- el maestro la miró por encima de sus gafas con sus ojos muy azules -Le he preguntado sobre la opinión que tiene respecto al crecimiento económico que ha tenido Inglaterra en sus últimos años

¡Bingo! Todo lo relacionado con Inglaterra Isabella lo sabía. Le fascinaba aquel país e investigaba todo sobre él.

Bella se aclaró la garganta -Bueno, Inglaterra es un país muy organizado y obviamente su crecimiento ha sido muy alto. Es uno de los más imporantes centros financieros y su taza de desempleo muy baja y la de educación muy alta. Lo que dá como resultado que sea un país bien colocado.

El maestro asinitió -Muchas gracias

Bella soltó el aire _¡Uff! La he librado_

-¿Por qué te reíste de mí?- reclamó a Edward

-No me he reído de ti- negó -me he acordado de algo

Bella pasó la lengua por sus dientes -¿Me crees estúpida cierto?

Edward negó con la cabeza. Sin hablar. Isabella miró la hora en su celular, faltaban cinco segundos para el toque; tomó su mochila y salió del salón.

OoO

Era la hora del almuerzo. Isabella estaba formada en la fila para comprar algo de comer. Durante todo el día procuró llegar temprano al salón para agarrar el asiento más alejado posible de Edward.

-¡Hey Belli!- le gritó Alice

-¿Qué hay?- dijo Bella mientras salía con su bandeja de comida de la fila

Alice hizo un gesto de exasperación -¿Ahora que le has hecho o te ha hecho Edward?

-Nada

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa junto con el resto de los amigos

-Enserio Belli, creo que necesitas hablar con él. Ambos necesitan hablar

-Alice, es en serio. ¿Te la pasas vigilando la relación entre Edward y yo?

Alice negó con la cabeza. Rosalie y Ángela estaban atentas a la plática mientras los demás eran ajenos a ella.

-Bella, lo he visto. Vosotros dos están hechos el uno para el otro

Bella abrió a boca -¡Ahora resulta que eres medium!

-No hace falta ser medium para ver que él te quiere- interrumpió Rosalie -¿Acaso eres ciega Bella? Le gustas a Edward Cullen. Se podría decir que está enamorado de ti, aunque no estoy muy segura de ti. ¿E nserio no te gusta ni un poquito?

_¡Me muero por él! ¡Lo adoro! _-No. No me gusta ni un poco- dijo seria

Sus amigas dejaron el tema a un lado. Isabella buscaba con la mirada a Edward, pero este no estaba por ninguna parte. _¿Dónde estás Edward? ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?_

OoO

En la penúltima clase Isabella se mordía las uñas. Edward no había vuelto a aparecer.

_¡Maldición Bella! Se suponía que hoy tenías que hablar con él...¿y qué hiciste en vez de eso? ¡Evitándolo todo el día!_

Golpeaba su mesa con las manos y agitaba los pies, mirándo para todos lados. El maestro hablaba sobre su clase pero era como si le hubieran puesto mute. Sólo movía la boca.

Isabella estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos _Piensa Bella, si lo ves, ¿qué vas a decirle?, ¿qué te gusta? ¡No! ¿Y si no le gusto? ¿Qué tal si ya tiene novia? ¡No!... ¡Oh Dios! ¡Ayúdame!_

OoO

A la salida, Irina estaba repartiendo folletos a todos. Isabella pasó frente a ella, pero Irina no le dió nada. Isabella se encogió de hombros. Levantó la vista, sus amigos estaban en el lugar de siempre, de manera disimulada buscaba el auto de Edward, para su alivio y sorpresa, el auto ahí estaba y Edward recargado en él.

Como acto reflejo el corazón de Isabella comenzó a bombear mil veces por segundo y tenía tantas mariposas en el estómago que este comenzaba a doler. Sintió como poco a poco una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su cara.

-¿Te has ganado la lotería o por qué esa sonrisa?- le dijo Rosalie alzando las cejas

-No, para nada- contestó _¡Maldición! ¿Se nota tanto?..._

-¡Belli! ¿Vendrás a la fiesta?- Alice daba saltitos

Bella volteó hacia ella -¿Qué fiesta?

-Oh, ¿no sabes? ¿Que Irina no te dió el folleto?

-Es obvio que no le dió nada- dijo Rosalie -No te preocupes, la perra tampoco me dio a mi

Mike se rió de ella y Rosalie volteó a darle un puñetazo en el brazo

-¡Cállate idiota!- le gritó

Mike se sobaba el brazo mientras que Ben y Taylor se reían de él

Alice rodó los ojos -¡Bueno! ¿Irán o no?- les preguntó a ambas

-Por mi parte yo si vendré- dijo Rosalie -Soy el alma de las fiestas

Bella seguía sin entender -¿Pero fiesta de qué?

-¡Hay Bella! ¡La fiesta de Bienvenida para los de nuevo ingreso!- recordó Alice -Claro que nosotros ya somos de segundo pero dá igual. ¡Es fiesta!- movió los hombros cómicamente

-Vale, vendré ¿Cuándo es?

-¡El viernes!- contestó Alice, sus ojos brilaron -¡Chicos!- llamó a todos -¿Y si el viernes luego de la fiesta nos vamos a Port Ángeles de compras? ¿o a tomar un café al Starbucks?

-Ni hablar- dijo Mike -La última vez que fuímos todos nosotros- señaló con la mano a Ben y Taylor -Terminamos cargando todas tus bolsas y la única que se tomó el café ¡fuiste tú!- la señaló con un dedo

Todos se rieron. Ben y Taylor le dieron la razón.

-¡De acuerdo! Entonces sólo iremos nosotras seis- dijo Alice

-Yo tengo un compromiso ese día- dijo Lauren

-Y yo voy a acompañarla- contestó Jessica

Alice soltó un grito -¿Se puede saber que compromiso puede ser más importante?

Lauren y Jessica se miraron cómplices

-Es que... tenemos una cita- dieron al unísono

-Yo quedé con James- dijo Lauren

-Y yo con Félix ¡está buenísimo!- gritó Jessica

-Muy bien, entonces váyanse a sus citas. Nosotras si iremos ¿verdad chicas?

-Si claro- contestó Ángela

Todos se fueron y sólo quedaban Alice, Rosalie y Bella

-Bella, ¿por qué no aprovechas? ¡El día de la fiesta puedes bailar con Edward!- anunció Alice

Bella sonrió -No lo creo- en ese momento volteó hacia Edward y casi llora al ver como Tanya se acercó corriendo a sus brazos y Edward sonreía mientras la subía a su auto. Tomó un profundo respiro para recomponerse

Alice y Rosalie la miraban con ojos preocupados y sonrisas fingidas

-Como he dicho. No lo creo y ¿lo ven?- murmuró -¡No le gusto!

Alice estaba confundida -¡Que raro! ¡Hubiera jurado que le gustabas!- se encogió de hombros -Bueno, no importa, total, no te gusta

-No, no me gusta

Isabella no sabía si había sido imaginación suya pero le pareció ver como Edward le sonrió retadoramente cuando abrazaba a Tanya. Agitó la cabeza _¡Basta Bella! ¡Perdiste tu oportunidad! ¡Tiene novia!_

Alice y Rosalie se despidieron de Bella y se fueron en sus respectivos autos. Bella subió a su camioneta y arrancó.

Golpeó el volante -¡NO Bella! ¡No vas a llorar!- se gritó

OoO

Isabella bufó al ver que de nuevo el único asiento disponible era detrás de Edward. Se dirigió hasta el lugar y azotó su mochila contra el piso y se sentó en el asiento.

-Hola- le saludó Edward tímidamente

Bella entornó los ojos -Hola- dijo con dientes apretados

El maestro no había llegado aún y eso era un punto en contra de Bella que venía con toda la intención de estudiar y olvidarse de Edward.

-¿Estás enojada?- preguntó

-No

-Pues parece

-¿En serio?

-¿Segura que no estás enojada?

-Si

-¿Qué te pasa?- Edward preguntaba con un tono burlón _De seguro es porque me vió con Tanya ayer...¡si está enojada es porque le gusto!...¡Oh Bella!..._

-Nada

-¿Puedes dejar de contestar con monosílabos?

-No

-¿Estás enojada conmigo?

-No... _como el infierno_

El profesor aún no llegaba. _¡Diablos! ¡Maestro Green! Llegue por lo que más quiera... llegue_

Isabella miraba la hora insistentemente. Faltaban veinticinco minutos para la siguiente clase.

-¿Bella?- le llamó

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada

El sonrió -Estás enojada conmigo porque me viste con Tanya ayer- no lo preguntó

Isabella reventó _Oh mi Dios... ¿cómo puede ser tan cínico? _

Se mordio los labios casi hasta sangrar

-¿Sabes Edward?- susurró bajo para que nadie la escuchara -El mundo no gira al rededor de ti- alzó la voz un volúmen -¡Mi mundo no gira a tu alrededor!

Agarró su mochila y corrió hasta la salida

Edward se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos antes de reaccionar y correr tras ella.

En este momento te imaginas que lo que sigue es un beso entre estos dos. Igual, eso es lo que pasa ¿verdad?

OoO

Isabella oyó la voz de Edward a sus espaldas. Se limpió las lágrimas repetidamente.

-¡Bella!- gritó

-¿Que demonios quieres?- dejó de caminar y se volteó para encararlo

-¿Puedes disculparme?- le preguntó Edward pasándose las manos por el cabello

-Si, no te preocupes. Tú también perdóname por simplemente estar enojada- Bella le devolvió sus propias palabras

-Perdona Bella, es que... en verdad pensé que te habías enojado por "eso"

-No, tranquilo. Estoy enojada por otra cosa con mucho más importancia. Adiós Edward

-¿Bella?

_Oh por Dios!, este hombre no puede ser más desesperante_

-¿Qué?

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta de bienvenida?

-Si- contestó

-Bien

-Adiós

-¿Bella?

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué?

-Te quiero mucho, en verdad me gustas- dijo Edward antes de darse la vuelta e irse.

Isabella se quedó ahí, con la boca abierta y el corazón a punto de salirse por esta. _¿Qué es lo que ha dicho?...¡Qué importa!...¡Lo ha dicho! ¡Lo ha dicho!_

OoO

_**Dejen sus reviews, alerts y favoritos.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	4. La Fiesta

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es mía.**_

_**¡Uf! Se que me tardé con el cap, una disculpa por eso, me alegra que les guste el fic.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 4: La Fiesta

La lluvia caía incipiente todavía. Daba el tiempo suficiente a Isabella para caminar tranquilamente a su carro y apenas haberse mojado, pero siplemente no podía mover sus pies ni un centímetro. ¿Pero quién si? Su cabello comenzaba a sentirse húmedo, hace tiempo que Edward había desaparecido por la puerta del instituto pero ella seguía ahí, mirando. Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a caminar, las mariposas en su estómago no se iban.

Abrió la puerta de su camioneta y por un segundo dudo si irse para su casa o quedarse en el insituto. No. Se iría para su casa, con Edward enfrente luego de lo que le había dicho ella no sería capaz de poner absolutamente nada de atención a las clases. El rugido del motor hizo un eco en el parqueadero, la camioneta roja arrancó poniéndo a Bella en camino a su casa.

Como era de esperarse Reneé le recriminó el hecho de haberse saltado todas las clases y la regañó, pero no muy fuerte. Ya que Bella tiene la suerte de tener una madre dulce e ingenua que está más preocupada por lo que realmente le pasa a ella que unas cuantas horas perdidas de escuela.

-Mamá- le llamó Bella. Vale, no podía seguir guardando sus emociones para ella misma. Tenía que hablar con alguien

Reneé paró sus quehaceres en la cocina y la miró fijamente -Dime, cariño

-Tengo que decirte algo- palmeó su lugar al lado del sofa -Siéntate por favor

Reneé corrió a sentarse, expectante. Isabella suspiró -Hay un chico que me gusta

Un gritillo de parte de su madre la interrumpió. Reneé hizo el gesto de guardar silencio.

Bella continuó -Pero, hay veces que se comporta como un caballero y otras... un completo patán- terminó -No estoy segura de mis sentimientos por él- Reneé le escuchaba con atención, cuando Bella terminó ella habló y le dió sus consejos de madre.

-Bella, es un simplemente un chico. Es bien sabido que las mujeres maduran antes que los hombres y el es un hombre. Aún no tiene un carácter definido ni tampoco su forma de ser. Puede comportarse de determinada forma para impresionarte y quedar bien ante las chicas y comportarse como un completo "tonto" para quedar bien frente a sus amigos y no verse, de alguna forma, débil. No puedes pedirle que sea un caballero si no quiere serlo. Ese es el problema contigo Bella, pasas demasiado tiempo leyendo libros románticos y tu cabeza ha construido el ideal de hombre que quieres. Que en verdad, es muy difícil conseguir. Hay una cosa que no me has dicho, ¿el gusta de ti?- inquirió

-Si- se sonrojó -Hoy me lo ha dicho y además me molesta cada que puede, dicen que porque le gusto

Reneé aplaudió -Ahí lo tienes Bella. El te gusta y tu a él le gustas. Cuando un chico te molesta es su forma inmadura de manifestar que está loco por ti y no puedes negar que le quieres aunque sea un poco, ninguna chica se pone de la forma en la que tu te has puesto estos últimos días si el chico le da igual. Así que, inténtalo, tienes buena edad para tener novio y es momento de que explores el mundo y de que veas cómo son los hombres. Déjalo ser Bella, deja que él sea como es.

Isabella tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara. _Tal vez sea cierto, si, creo que lo intentaré, pero mis amigos..._

-Mamá, hay una cosa que me preocupa

-¿Qué es?

Le daba vergüenza decirlo -A los ojos de todos yo he aparentado odiarlo. Mis amigos saben que yo le odio y que no me cae nada bien. ¿Cómo reaccionarán cuando...?- Reneé le paró

-Si en verdad quieres tener algo con él entonces eso de lo que los demás piensen dejará de importarte. No seas de las chicas tontas que dejan ir a un buen chico solo por el qué dirán. Acaso dime, ¿el chico es feo?

Isabella rió ante la idea -¡Para nada! ¡Tiene unos ojos verdes de muerte mamá!

OoO

Ahora se encontraba buscando ropa en su clóset. La adecuada para ir a la fiesta de bienvenida e impresionar a Edward. Parecía una chica que gustaba terriblemente de un chico. Momentos después daba patadas al aire cual niña chiqueada. No encontraba nada que le gustara. Tomó aire. _Bella, es una simple fiesta. ¡Nunca te has liado con estas cosas! Tu puedes, tu puedes_ se repetía como un mantra.

El ringtone de Starships de Nicki Minaj le alertó de una llamada. Contestó como loca

-¿Diga?

-¡Bella! ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? ¿Por qué te has ido así del insituto? Y por si fuera poco ¿Qué le has hecho al pobre Edward?- Alice preguntaba tan rápido que encimaba las palabras. Bella apenas le atrapó lo que decía.

-Hola Alice, buenas noches. ¿Cómo estás?- dijo sarcásticamente -Primero que todo me he sentido mal y no pude asisitr a las otras clases y yo no le he hecho nada a Edward ¿por qué lo dices?

-¡Uff! ¡Bella! ¡El pobre entró al insti con una cara de susto! Casi como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Así que pensé que tu le habías hecho algo. Como salió detrás de ti cuando saliste del salón- ironizó

-¡Que yo no le he hecho nada! Y si ha salido detrás de mi es porque se ofreció a llevarme a casa, le dije muy educadamente que no. No pasó nada ¿okay?

-¡Oki!- gritó, suspiró -Bueno, entonces espero verte mañana en la fiesta del instituto. Y perdón por llamarte así. Que estés bien amiga. Bye- Alice le colgó, tal vez un poco ofendida.

Bella botó el celular a la cama siguió con su búsqueda -menos estricta- de ropa. Su mamá le había convencido de ir a la fiesta y también de darle una oportunidad a Edward

OoO

Las fuertes luces de colores y los globos plateados, rojos, amarillos y azules lastimaban la vista de Bella. Alice le agarraba un brazo y Rosalie el otro para evitar que saliera corriendo. Cosa que quería hacer de sobremanera. Chispas de león se soltaron del techo cayendo algunas sobre el suelo, haciendo que este brillase.

El bum-bum de la música latía a la par del corazón de los que bailaban en la pista y el DJ estaba de lo más divertido animando la fiesta. Isabella no veía ninguno de esos aspectos, buscaba con mirada disimulada pero insistente a Edward, el no estaba por ningún lado. _¿Y si no vino? ¡No! ¡Tiene que hacerlo! _Bella estaba desesperada. No por nada se había puesto un vestido que pocas veces había usado. Y es que era tan corto para el gusto de Bella que rara vez se lo ponía. Era bonito, de color rosa con puntos negros en la falda . Además, como cosa excepcional se había puesto tacones, no muy altos pero al fin y al cabo eran tacones. Y es que su estilo de caerse con casi todo le reprimia de subirse en esas trampas mortales.

Alice llevaba un vestido azul hermoso con un pequeño escote en pico y falda de vuelos seguramente de diseñador y Rosalie... bueno, ella era tan bella que hasta con un costal encima se hubiera visto bien. Ella llevaba un vestido negro con repujado en el pecho y la falda lisa con un listón delgado acentuando la cintura e igual tacones. Ángela llevaba un vestido floreado en tonos pastel terriblemente tierno e inocente, Jessica un vestido brilloso naranja de un sólo hombro y Lauren... ¡Ups! Ella se había pasado con el estilo sensual... su vestido era tipo halter, rojo y de lycra metalizada, por si fuera poco, era demasiado corto ¡parecía pu...!

Rosalie negaba con la cabeza hacia Lauren

-En verdad que te pasaste- le dijo -Pareces una zorra

Lauren no contestó, estaba más ocupada devolviéndoles la mirada lujuriosa a todo los chicos que la veían.

Entonces, por la entrada del gimnasio, apareció Edward vestido con unos jeans y un jersey negro de pico que se ajustaba -a la vista de Bella- demasiado bien a sus músculos. El bum-bum de su corazón empezó a hacerle competencia al de la música. De pronto se sentía cobarde.

-Eeee, chicas ¿vamos a servirnos ponche?- les preguntó

-¡Claro!¡Muero de sed!- dijo Alice arrastrando a todas hacia la mesa de comida

Por la garganta de Bella no pasaba ni un sorbo de agua. Estaba tan cerrada por los nervios... Seguía con la mirada a Edward. Él ahora se encontraba platicando con sus amigos del equipo de futbol y repentinamente el volteaba a verla cuando ella no estaba haciéndolo.

-¿Bailamos chicas? ¡La fiesta está burrida!- gritó Rosalie

Todas ellas se reunieron en la pista y formaron un círculo. La música era Moves Like Jagger de Maroon 5, bastante movida y que a todo mundo encantaba. Bella comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música igual que todas. Cada quien comenzó a hacer sus pasos, no había coreografía alguna. Isabella en verdad empezaba a divertirse. Se dejó llevar por la música, entonces Jasper y Emmet se acercaron a ellas. Jasper empezó a bailar sólo pero junto a Alice y Emmet agarró la cintura de Rosalie empezando ambos a danzar algo... lascivamente.

Isabella miró a su alrededor, Edward otra vez se había perdido de su vista. Se sintió nerviosa ¿y ahora dónde estaba? Tal vez pienses que Bella vigila un poquito -mucho- a Edward, pero es que una chica mmm... que se sientre atraída de sobremanera por alguien del sexo opuesto no puede evitarlo. Todas nos volvemos espias sin control en algun momento, aunque unas lo acepten más que otras.

OoO

Pasó una hora después y Edward apareció de atrás del escenario acompañado de Irina. Si no fuera por el cabello un poco desordenado de ambos se hubieran visto como un par de adolescentes que sólo estaban platicando. Isabella los veía a ambos desde la distancia, empezó a pensar sucio... _¡Edward! ¿Qué diablos hacia allá atrás con... ella? ¡Estaban faj... ¡no! ¡no puede! ¿o si? ¡por favor no! _Le imploraba al cielo.

Entonces pasó algo que Bella esperaba que no pasara. El estúpido del DJ...¡puso música romántica!

-Esta canción es para todas aquellas parejas que están aquí esta noche- habló por el micrófono el animador

Los primeros acordes de One and Only de Adele comenzaron a sonar por las bocinas. Momento de conexión cósmica le llamarás tal vez... o momento cliché, de cualquier modo... pasó. Las miradas de Edward y Bella se encontraron inmediatamente.

_¡Oh! ¡Tierra trágame por favor! _Le pedía al cielo ella. _Que no se acercque...que no se acerque...por favor... por favor _imploraba con ojos cerrados

Edward seguía ahí, de pie y con un vaso de ponche en la mano sin moverse ni un milímetro. Luego de que el y Bella se estuvieron mirando por más de un minuto las mejillas de él empezaron a colorearse de un rojo profundo. Desvió la mirada.

Alice bailaba con Jasper que la tomaba muy respetuosamente por la cintura y platicaba con ella. Rosalie y Emmet bailaban de un lado a otro, ella recargada con la cabeza en el pecho de él. Otras tantas parejas que habían perdido la pena bailaban ahora en el centro de la pista. Las luces de neón se volvieron más tenues y del techo salieron papelitos en color pastel. Isabella seguía ahí, parada bebiendo ponche sintiéndose ridícula por ser de las pocas en no tener pareja y mirando constantemente a Edward.

El momento de "conexión cósmica" había acabado para el alivio de ambos. Luego de que la canción terminara el DJ siguió poniendo música "decente" para los oídos de Bella.

OoO

Quería dar el paso, en verdad quería hacerlo. Acercarse a ella y decir "Isabella me encantas" o "¿puedo bailar contigo?" o "¿Qué tal si salimos un día" pero ningúna de estas se atrevían a salir de su boca. Era demasiado tímido para decírselo aunque se deshiciera en ganas por hacerlo.

Edward tomaba aire. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Pero nada más, se golpeaba mentalemente por cobarde. Emmet, Jasper, Erick, Félix... ¡todos! Le habían dicho de que era momento de que le confesara a Bella sus sentimientos. No podía, sencillamente no podía.

Casi se deshace en celos al ver a Mike bailando muy pegado para su gusto con Bella. Pero como era tan poco valiente para enfrentarlo se quedó ahí sin hacer nada casi muriéndose de una úlcera en el páncreas.

Quería ir con ella. Total, ¿qué podía perder? El paso más difícil ya lo había dado, le había dicho que la quería, que le gustaba. No durmió en toda la noche pensando en aquel momento _¿qué pensó ella? ¿La asuste?_

Vió ante sus ojos como Isabella era jalada del brazo por Alice y Rosalie y luego como estas se iban de la fiesta.

OoO

Estábamos ahora en el Italian Coffee de Port Ángeles tomando un rico café en una de las mesas puestas en el balcón del local. Yo tomaba un rico moka frío.

-Ya enserio Bella ¿nunca vas a darle oportunidad a Edward?- inquirió Alice

-A leguas se veía que él quería bailar contigo- decía Rosalie dándole un sorbo a su té de fresa-kiwi

Ella soltó aire -Chicas, no me siento preparada. Tal vez...

Alice gritó, sobresaltando a Rosalie y a ella.

-Bella- decía Alice agitando las manos -Edward está aquí- anunció

El aire en los pulmones de Bella se volvió más pesado, la garganta se cerró y su voz se volvió más delgada

-¿En dónde?- preguntó dándose vuelta y mirando hacia abajo. Lo ubicó inmediatamente, Edward estaba entrando a una tienda de ropa. Al parecer el no la había visto.

-Bueno Bella, una oportunidad más. Baja ya mismo y habla con él- le dijo Rosalie

-No, no lo haré. Él está qui por otras cosas- dijo ella dando otro trago a su café

Veinte minutos después Edward salió de la tienda con una bolsa en las manos y se dirigió a su auto. Bella lo veía desde las alturas. El abrió la puerta y justo en ese momento voltéo hacia arriba y la vió, bajó la mirada inmediatamente poniéndose rojo de nuevo. Subió al auto y arrancó, saludó con un gesto vago de la mano a Bella y a todas perdiéndose sobre la carretera.

-¡Ash! ¡A veces es tan tímido que desespera!- gritó Rosalie -Le falta mucha seguridad

Isabella apretó los labios ¿Saben chicas? ¡Tienen razón!- dió un largo sorbo a su moka frío como si este le diera algo de valentía -¡Voy a ser novia de Edward Cullen!

Rosalie dijo algo parecido a "¡Mierda si!" y Alice dió su clásico gritito de victoria.

-Se lo diré el Lunes- su corazón palpitaba rápido por la adrenalina

Y es así como empezó todo. Una tarde lluviosa de otoño Isabella Swan decidió poner en su camino a Edward Cullen. Claro, no sin antes hacerse la promesa de que no se enamoraría de él. Ahora me río ante el recuerdo ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

OoO

_**Dejen sus reviews, alerts y favoritos.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	5. Acepto

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Nenas! Se que he tardado demasiado en subir este capítulo pero es que no encontraba tiempo para escribirlo. Ni tampoco inspiración, verán... es muy difícil para mí escribir capítulos de esta historia porque cada que lo hago... quiero llorar.**_

_**No quiero estar de sensible aquí así que...**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 5: Acepto

¿Por qué la gente tiene miedo de sentir? ¿Por qué?

Isabella tenía apenas 17 años y apenas un novio en su lista. ¿Entonces por qué le tenía pánico al amor? Tal vez era porque ella pensaba que no existía.

En algún momento el tiempo se va y te deja parada en medio de la tempestad. Imposible recuperarlo, imposible vivirlo otra vez. ¿Por qué no existen máquinas del tiempo? Se arreglarían tantos problemas así...

Cuando te enamoras de una persona, no busques la perfección porque nunca la vas a encontrar. Ya ves... Isabella Swan comprobó que ni siquiera el guapo y tímido Edward Cullen lo era.

OoO

Ese día se había aplicado más maquillaje que nunca, y no era porque quisiera verse más bonita sino por la necesidad imperiosa de disimular su rostro cansado y ojeras bajo sus ojos gracias a que todo el fin de semana no durmió. Cuando Alice la vio ella se espantó

-¡Carajo!- se puso una mano en el pecho -¿Que demonios te paso en la cara? Te ves terrible

Bella le sonrió burlona

-Gracias Alice, tu también te ves bien el día de hoy- entró al salón y azotó la mochila en su mesa, como acto reflejo miró al rededor, Edward no había llegado y entonces se empezó a sentir mal. La causa de su no dormir durante el sábado y domingo fue el estar pensando en su mente el cómo haría para hacerse su novia

-Alice- le habló ella

-¿Qué pasa Belli?

-¿Cómo haré para conquistarlo? No sé que hacer- dijo desesperada -Y al parecer hoy no va a venir- dijo dando un vistazo al salón

Alice hizo un gesto de preocupación -En primera tienes que dejar de tratarlo taaan mal, y en segunda no te preocupes. Él va a venir, y si no sabes cómo hacerle para hablar con el, no hay problema, yo lo resuelvo- antes de que Bella pudiera preguntar llegó el profesor.

-Espero que hayan hecho su tarea jóvenes. Vamos a empezar con la lección de hoy

Bella tamborileaba el lápiz contra el libro. ¿Y si Edward no llega? No! Que llegue... que llegue... que llegue

Como si el cielo pudiera escucharla Edward llegó con el cabello aún mojado y con cara de pocos amigos. Se sentó justo al lado de Bella y enfrente de Alice.

-El trabajo para hoy es resumen de las páginas 123 a la 129 con mapa mental hecho. Empiecen- dijo el maestro mientras tomaba asiento frente al escritorio y empezaba a leer.

Bella volteó a mirar a Alice que reía quedito. Edward miraba hacia el frente

-¿Le digo?- artículo Alice con la boca

Bella negó, asustada -No- contestó en silencio

-Le voy a decir- le respondió Alice en respuesta. Bella se tapó la cara con las manos y luego fue testigo de cómo Alice movía el hombro de Edward. Él volteó y Alice se acercó a su oído

Bella se volteó inmediatamente hacia sus libros. No quería escuchar, pero le fue inevitable

-Isabella dice que si quieres ser su novio- volteó de inmediato cuando Alice le dijo eso. Sus ojos se abrieron dos centímetros más. Volteó a ver la reacción de Edward, pero no había ninguna, él se volteó hacia el otro lado a contestarle algo a Alice.

Entonces ella soltó un gritito. Bella volteó a verla

-Calmate- artículo hacia ella

Alice agitaba las manos y se tapaba la boca. Señaló a Edward -Dijo que si

El mundo se detuvo. Edward le había dicho que si a algo que Isabella no se habría atrevido a pedirle nunca. Él había dicho que si.

La hora de clases terminó, Isabella no entregó el trabajo. Ya sería para luego. No quería voltear a mirarlo, no quería ver su reacción

Entonces sintió su corazón latir más fuerte. Él estaba parado frente a ella. Alzó la vista

-Ven conmigo por favor- dijo Edward

-Si- contestó imperceptiblemente. Se puso de pié y de tan nerviosa que estaba sus libros se cayeron, pero no importó. Caminó detrás de Edward hasta fuera del salón, hasta una de las bancas de cafetería

-¿Es cierto lo que Alice me ha dicho?- inquirió

Ella se hizo la tonta -¿Sobre qué?

-Ella me ha dicho que tu querías que fuera tu novio ¿es eso cierto?

Pasó saliva -Yo no le he dicho a Alice que te preguntara tal cosa- negó y era la verdad hasta cierto punto -Es que... el viernes que fuimos a tomar un café ella estaba aferrada con decírtelo, pero yo no le he dicho nada- repitió y pudo ver al instante la cara de decepción de Edward

-Entonces- continuó -¿Le hizo daño el café?- sonrió

Ella también lo hizo -Yo creo- suspiró -Pero... la verdad es que yo no le dije a Alice que te lo preguntara porque... la que iba a decirlo era yo

La vista de Edward se alzó hacia ella -¿Cómo has dicho?

-Que era yo la que te iba a preguntar si querías ser mi novio, sólo que no me atrevía y Alice al parecer se me ha adelantado

-Eso significa que ¿somos novios?- dijo tímido

-No. Yo quiero que tú me lo preguntes. Además así es como debe ser, el hombre pregunta, la mujer contesta

El sonrió -Supongo que si- se giró hacia ella -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

El corazón de ella se saltó dos latidos y reprimió contestar ¡Claro que sí! -Lo pensaré. En el receso te contesto- sin más ella se levantó y se fue de nuevo al salón sintiendo los pasos de él detrás de ella. Vamos que aunque iba a decirle que si quería hacerse la difícil y no estaba segura de si podría ser su novia y no morir en el intento.

OoO

Cuando no quieres que el tiempo avance es cuando más rápido te parece que pasa. Isabella le reclamaba a Alice que le hubiera preguntado "eso" a Edward sin su consentimiento

-¡Oh vamos Bella!- dijo -¡Sólo quería ayudar! Si no lo hacía ninguno de los dos daría el paso alguna vez y mira, gracias a lo que hice el ya te ha preguntado si querías ser su novia

-Tal vez tengas razón- contestó -Pero aún estoy algo molesta. Ahora, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué voy a decirle? Tengo miedo

-Bella no tienes porqué. ¡Sólo vas a hacerte novia de un chico no vas a la guerra!

-Pues así me siento

El timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo sonó. Isabella cerró los ojos

-¡Oh Dios no!- gritó -Alice es enserio, no quiero ir, no quiero verlo. Me está doliendo el estómago de tantos nervios.

-Ah no señorita, ¡irás!

Alice la arrastró hasta la cafetería pero ni rastro de Edward y Bella, aunque algo decepcionada estaba más tranquila y en paz que nunca.

En todo el almuerzo Edward no apareció.

-¡Es un cobarde!- dijo Rosalie mientras jugaba con la comida

Bella suspiró -Más bien la cobarde aquí soy yo Rose por no contestarle en el momento

Ella sonrió sarcástica -¡Perfecto! ¡Defiéndelo! Total...

OoO

Era la última clase, Edward estaba sentado con sus amigos en el extremo opuesto del salón a donde estaba Bella.

Ella estaba callada, sin decir nada. Sólo lo miraba a él preguntándose dónde había estado en todo el almuerzo. Él la miró a los ojos desde la distancia, sólo por un segundo y sonrió débilmente. Estaba apenado.

La clase pasaba de manera rápida e insoportablemente aburrida.

Un papelito aterrizó en el cuaderno de Isabella. Con manos temblorosas lo abrió

_Perdóname, no pude ir._

_Edward_

Se apresuró a contestarle

_Descuida, de todos modos estuve ocupada._

_Bella._

E hizo bolita el papel y lo lanzó de regreso. Espero a ver a que el leyera el papel y luego se lo envió de regreso.

_Me alegro, te veo en la salida, por favor._

_E._

Su corazón volvió a latir a mil. Él quería verla en la salida... faltaban diez minutos para eso. No contestó nada y metió el papel en su mochila.

Respira Bella, respira. Todo está bien. Sólo es Edward...

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Angela

-Nada- contestó -Está bien

La campana sonó y Bella saltó como un resorte de su asiento con mochila al hombro.

-Ehmm... chicas tengo prisa. Las veo mañana

Todas se le quedaron viendo raro -Pero Bella espera...

Pero ella ya estaba en la puerta -No chicas en serio tengo que irme- les gritó

Se apoyó en su camioneta mientras esperaba a Edward. No quería meterse en ella porque sabía que si se metía en la furgoneta saldría corriendo de ahí.

Al poco rato Edward se puso frente a ella le sonrió

-Hola. Siento no haber ido...

-Tranquilo, te he dicho que está bien- contestó

Se quedaron callados unos incómodos momentos mientras los demás se subían a sus coches y se iban.

-Y...- dijo Bella tratando de hacer conversación -¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

El hizo una mueca -Pudo haber estado mejor- contestó -No quiero hablar de eso

Interminables minutos Edward esperó a que todos se fueran. Por fin el estacionamiento quedó totalmente sólo salvo por el auto de Edward y el de Bella.

Ella tamborileó sus dedos en su pierna y se volteó a abrir la puerta de su camioneta. Al parecer Edward sólo se quedaría ahí sin decir nada y a ella ya se le había hecho tarde. Él la tomó por el hombro.

-Espera- dijo y ella volteó -Ahora sí dime, ¿serás mi novia?

Bella tomó un respiro -Si

-¿En serio?

-Si- dijo otra vez -Si quiero ser tu novia Edward

Él se sonrojó -Gracias- susurró cerrando los ojos

Bella sonreía como boba. Edward Cullen por fin era su novio.

-Tengo que irme- dijo él -Te veo mañana

Ella asintió y él sin más se fué. Bella esperaba un beso en la mejilla de despedida o algo pero no.

Déjale Bella, déjale... el así es

Dio la vuelta y subió a su camioneta y arrancó.

Ella sentía una emoción tal que sentía a su corazón salirse del pecho. Las mariposas causaban un placentero dolor en su estómago. Tenía ganas de gritar de alegría. El chico más guapo del instituto era su novio. Hay personas que darían lo que fuera con tal de sentir esa emoción del primer novio por una segunda vez, pero la verdad es que rara vez se siente.

Sólo no te enamores Bella, no lo hagas... no lo hagas.

¡Oh pero si Bella hubiera sabido! El amor no es algo que puedas controlar. Llega, se estrella y te arrastra con él. No importa si quieres sentirlo o no. El amor llega cuando menos o cuando más lo quieras pero nunca en el momento no indicado. Es fácil confundir el amor y más cuando eres primerizo pero la sensación es tan satisfactoria que quieres vivirla -a veces- por siempre.

Al siguiente día Isabella vería a Edward y sería entonces su primer día de noviazgo.

Si tan sólo ella se hubiera enterado... que Edward era tierno con ella porque quería enamorarla y porque le nacía hacerlo, aunque en el fondo, la escencia de una persona es lo que al final cuenta. Y Edward Cullen era agresivo, celoso y voluble.

Si tan sólo yo hubiera sabido cómo era el...

Si ellos eran tan jóvenes ¿por qué el tenía que ser así? Bueno, habrá que preguntarle a su familia, empezando por su madre...

OoO

_**Dejen sus reviews, añadan alerts y favoritos.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


	6. Aviso

Hola, soy Amy Welch.

Sé que llevo meses sin actualizar esta historia. Demasiados meses y creo que es hora de decir que esta historia está PAUSADA POR EL MOMENTO.

Lamento de verdad la noticia, pero como ya he comentado antes, esta historia es un hecho real que me pasó a mí y de la cual decidí escribir. Tengo muchos capítulos ya escritos de esta historia, pero simplemente no he sido capaz de subirlos aquí a FF. Creo que aún no me siento preparada para que más personas además de mí sepan lo que pasó. Es muy duro para mí escribir sobre esto, y sobre todo es muy duro recordar.

Así que para todos los que siguen esta historia y a los lectores fantasmas, una disculpa. Pensé que sería fácil, pensé que podría pero creo que no fue así. En un futuro continuaré con la historia y espero que ustedes estén ahí, esperando pacientemente mientras leen mis otras historias.

UN BESO ENORME, LOS ADORO A TODOS USTEDES y gracias por leer esto.

Amy W.


End file.
